


Losing Defenses

by hataru



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dirty Talk, Dragon Slayer Reader, Emotional Sex, F/M, Groping, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, Love Bites, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Gajeel Redfox, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru
Summary: 10/2 knotting | hickeys—The red of his eyes was just a thin ring around his blown pupils, black and silver scales crawling onto his cheeks. He grinned widely, his gaze darting around her face as he took in her expression. His thumb drew tight circles on her clit, soaked in her juices. “Come for me, sweetheart, come for me and I’ll knot you.” Gajeel promised, voice rough, “I just need you to come.”
Relationships: Gajeel Redfox/Original Character(s), Gajeel Redfox/Original Female Character(s), Gajeel Redfox/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947925
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Losing Defenses

**Author's Note:**

> warnings in the tags!
> 
> kept it vague on terms of the mc’s name so this could be interpreted as both a reader and oc insert.
> 
> the list is already full, but if anyone wants to suggest a character they would like me to write about in the future you may go to my tumblr (bakustark.tumblr.com) and drop an ask!

They stumbled into their shared flat, her back pressed against the door frame as his large body bore down on hers. His lips latched on to her neck and sucked harshly, leaving bruises that he kissed and licked at. She let out a curse, threading her fingers into his long hair and tilting her head back to grant him more access. Gajeel let out a pleased rumble and promptly grabbed a handful of her ass, bringing their hips together with a slow grind. She let out a moan at the delicious friction, echoed by his own groan of pleasure. 

His other hand cupped the side of her face to bring their lips together in a nearly desperate kiss. Her hold on his hair tightened when he ran his tongue along her canines before nipping sharply at her bottom lip. Blood oozed from the small cut and he lapped it up with the swipe of her tongue before sucking another bruise into her jaw. “Fuck, Gajeel…” She groaned, feeling her underwear stick to her lower lips as he continued grinding their hips together.

“Gihi, that’s the plan,” He grinned against her bruised skin. The air was growing thicker, the heat making sweat bead on their skin and run down along their spine. She huffed and tugged at his jacket. Gajeel leaned back for a moment, nearly tearing it off along with his shirt before doing the same to hers, followed by her bra when he fumbled with the clasps. He whistled appreciatively at the sight of her half naked body, cupping one of her breasts in a rough palm to bring his mouth down on the soft flesh.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she dug her nails into his shoulder blades. She was so focused on the way he sucked and kneaded her breasts that she jolted when his hand snuck into her underwear, not having noticed when he’d popped the button of her shorts open. Gajeel caught the drops of sweat sliding down the valley of her breasts with his tongue as he pressed his fingers against her mound, groaning when her slick soaked his fingers. 

His mouth let go of her skin with a wet  _ pop _ . “You’re so  _ wet _ ,” Gajeel groaned, slitted pupils dilating. The sight sent her thoughts elsewhere.

_ “Don’t you think the Dragon Slayers have been acting weird lately?” _

_ “How so?” _

_ “They’ve been behaving like—” _

She slammed their lips together, pushing the invasive thoughts of what she’d heard in the guild hall to the back of her mind while sucking on his tongue. He moaned lowly into her mouth and dipped his ring and middle fingers into her while grinding the heel of his palm against her swollen clit. Her walls nearly spasmed in the mockery of an orgasm at the sheer relief that came with the contact. 

“Bed,” She gasped against his lips, shuddering. Gajeel took his hand out of her underwear and scooped her up, almost tossing her onto the soft bed. He kicked off his boots and shoved off his pants followed by his black boxers. She followed his example, eyeing his swollen erection and the precum shining on the flushed tip. Her mouth watered and she stopped him before he could get on the bed. Gajeel tilted his head at her in question and she shot him a wink, grabbing his hip with one hand and guiding his shaft into her mouth with the other. 

She moaned at the taste of him and Gajeel let out a loud curse, threading his fingers through her hair. She pressed the flat of her tongue against the vein on the underside of his cock, feeling the quick thrum of his heart, and hollowed her cheeks. As she bobbed her head and sucked, little bumps and ridges started forming along his length. Goosebumps formed on her flesh at the feeling of tiny metal studs against her tongue and her thumb rubbed circles on the patch of scales that had appeared on his hip. 

He groaned and bucked his hips, a spurt of thick precum painting the roof of her mouth. His muscles trembled under her hands, the base of his cock thickening as it filled with more blood. The hands in her hair let up a bit, mindful of the claws that had replaced his fingernails, and started to scratch gently at her scalp. She purred around his shaft, eliciting a growl.

_ “They’re been behaving like  _ animals _.” _

She froze.

Gajeel took it as a sign to pull away and he caged her in with his body, settling himself between her drenched thighs. He shoved his nose just under her ear and took a lungful of her scent. The filthy sound he let out made her cunt flutter around nothing. “You smell so fucking  _ good _ ,” Gajeel hissed into her ear, his hand travelling down to rub his thumb against her clit. She threw her head back, damp hair spread on the pillow as she moaned in pleasure. “Gihi, think you can come for me right now?” 

“ _ Gajeeeel… _ !” She whined, her cheeks burning and thighs trembling as heat pooled in her belly. 

The red of his eyes was just a thin ring around his blown pupils, black and silver scales crawling onto his cheeks. He grinned widely, his gaze darting around her face as he took in her expression. His thumb drew tight circles on her clit, soaked in her juices. “Come for me, sweetheart, come for me and I’ll knot you.” Gajeel promised, voice rough, “I just need you to come.” 

His ministrations grew quicker and the weeping head of his cock nudged against her entrance, rubbing her slit teasingly. She dug her claws into his back and cried out, the coil in her core snapping as her orgasm slammed into her. She shook and trembled against him as her cunt clenched hard around nothing and her slick drenched his length. He cooed softly at her and pressed his lips against the scales on her jaw, running his rough hands down her sides. Her chest heaved with every panting breath and she closed her eyes, attempting to catch her breath.

_ “...like  _ **_animals._ ** _ ” _

“Who cares what they think?” 

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at him in confusion. “What.” 

Gajeel gave her a look, his long black hair surrounding them like a dark curtain. “It’s been bothering you, I can tell. Forget about it, those idiots don’t know anything about us.” He pointed out bluntly and she found herself averting her eyes. He leaned down to press their foreheads together, a smirk curling at his lips, “’sides, Dragon Slayer sex is  _ way _ better than whatever sad jerk off session they have when they get home.” 

A smile tugged at her mouth against her will and she found herself chuckling at his words. Her laugh was cut off with a sharp gasp when Gajeel bucked his hips, slowly sheathing himself inside her moist heat. His long, pleasured groan as he finally buried himself to the root drowned out her own moans. She wrapped her legs around his hips, locking her ankles behind his back, and cupped his face to press their mouths together.

In between wet kisses and teasing nips, she looked into his half lidded eyes, “Knot me already, Kurogane.” She murmured against his lips. 

A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat and his thrusts picked up the pace. The  _ schlick schlick schlick _ of their bodies meeting echoed by the sounds of the headboard knocking against the wall. He grabbed one of her breasts in his palm and gave it a firm squeeze, ducking his head to lick at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. She let out a soft groan, lifting her hips to meet his quick thrusts.

“Ugh, so good, Gajeel…” She babbled, moaning and gasping as the beginnings of his knot began tugging at her entrance with each drag of his cock. He groaned and growled against her neck, clutching her closer as his thrusts lost their rhythm to a more desperate rocking. “C’mon, Gajeel, knot me, come inside—” She whispered breathlessly into his ear.

The only warning she got was a strangled version of her name, followed by his sharp teeth clamping down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder before Gajeel snapped his hips forwards and shuddered violently, his knot popping into her cunt with a  _ squelch _ . She cried out as another orgasm ripped through her at the feeling of being locked together. Her walls clenched down on his swollen knot in a vice grip, copious amounts of his virile cum spurting from his cock to settle in her womb. 

He let out a long, satisfied sigh and rolled onto his back, hugging her to his chest as they trembled from the aftershocks. Gajeel prepped soft kisses and licks on the bite on her neck, purring deeply. She relaxed against him and closed her eyes, letting out a content rumble of her own. A few moments passed before Gajeel rolled his hips, fucking his knot deeper and pressing her down to meet his lazy thrusts. 

Gajeel gave her a grin in response to her surprised expression, “Think I can make you come again before my knot goes down?”

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT: it turns out that today (October 2nd) is Gajeel appreciation day. i found out after i’d started writing this, how crazy is that?
> 
> —title is based off a line from the song Spinning Over You by Reyko.
> 
> thank you for reading, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> ps. i may or may not be working on a gajeel fic...


End file.
